A Pottertalia Tale
by Prosncons1
Summary: {TEMPORARY NAME} You know the amazing Hetalia characters don't you? Well now you will be watching them as they face challenges and decisions in their years of going to Hogwarts. The summary is bad, but I can tell you now that it isn't as bad than the actual story - I hope - also they are humans not countries
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR HARRY POTTER! **

PROLOGUE:

It was an unusual crowd of first years, that was a given, almost all where relatives and another half from different countries all around the globe. Literally, one was even from a county called Canada, where ever that was. Thought, as Neville looked around the group of first years, he could not see his daughter Alice Longbottom. Not even a minute before she was there, and excited look on her face.

Neville shook his head of all thoughts; she was probably just talking to a few of her friends or something along thoughts lines.

"Quiet down" Neville said, and the children soon did.

"I am Professor Longbottom, I am the head of Gryffindor, and also the professor of Herbology. Now as soon as we are called, you will follow me in an orderly fashion in which I will call upon each of you to be sorted into your houses." Neville said.

"Oh!" He continued, "It seems it is time."

Neville then opened the doors to the Great Hall, where many students sat, four tables in rows, each having a different color. There was one, yellow and black, while another was silver and green. Then there was one that was blue and bronze and then finally, red and gold. The colors lit up the halls, but it wasn't the only eye catching thing thought. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, with candles floating above their heads, lit, giving off a heavenly glow, which made almost all of the first years stare up in awe. If that was enough, it was probably the fact there was a sing hat.

Yes a singing hat.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_."

The hat sang, his voice echoing off the Great Hall walls. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, everything was rebuilt, looking the exact same, even the secret passages where re created, as well as the room of requirement.

"_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hat finished and all first years that where not impressed before, was then, for they stared at the hat in absolute astonishment.

Neville grinned at all the first years before taking out' a large parchment, with names written to read out.

Clearing his throat, he began.

"Braginsky, Ivan" The professor called out, to see a blond boy with a gigantic white scarf, and violet eyes, come up to the stool. He had an intimating aura, as Neville place the hat on his head.

The boy looked as if he could be in Slytherin, but then again he could be in-

"HUFFLEPUFF" Shouted the hat, cutting of Neville's thoughts mid way, and making the boy took off the hat, placed it on the stool and made his way to his house table.

Neville then looked at the parchment again, and reading it out loud.

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig" The surname caused the professor to sigh sadly, the same boy who has that exact surname is the cause of extreme pranks, along with two other accomplices. They even gave them self a name, like the Marauders. They, thought, call themselves, the Bad Touch Trio.

A blond boy with sharp blue eyes and hair slicked back – looking remarkably like a young Draco Malfoy – came up to the stool. The hat was placed on top of his head, like the other boy - Ivan, was his name? - And the hat yelled.

"RAVENCLAW"

The professor then called out a Kiku Honda, a Japanese boy, very quiet, and reserved, in which he ended up in Ravenclaw.

"Jones, Alfred" Neville called out, for a boy with big blue eyes, and a gravity defining hair to come forward. Worry and excitement where laced in his expression, that is until the hat yelled his house.

"SLYTHERIN"

The boy looked extremely heartbroken, which made the professor want to hug him better, but instead picked the hat of his head and patted his back, before reading out the next few names.

"Longbottom, Alice" the professor said, in which he smiled to himself, as a young blonde with doe eyes, and chubby cheeks came out from the crowd. She beamed at all as she ran forward, before jumping on the stole. Thought, not long after the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF" and she grinned running off to her house.

"Macmillan, Jenny"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Nott, Emily" He called.

"SLYTHERIN" said the hat.

"Potter, James" the professor called, trying not to grin at the attentions seeking boy who walked over to the stool in an arrogant way.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Many names where called and before Neville knew it, he was already at the letter V.

"Vargas, Lovino"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Vargas, Feliciano"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Weasley, Fred" The boy was in front of the stool in seconds, hat already on, grin in place, as the hat called out;

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Williams, Matthew" the professor said, as he read the last name on the parchment. A boy, with wavy hair, and an uncontrollable curl, walked up the stool, he was visibly shaking, before he finally sat, hat on head, with a breath held in. It took a little while, when the hat spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

When everyone settled in their house and calmed down, the food appeared, chatter erupted in the Great Hall, of vacation, and or the beginning of a new friendship, and all seemed at peace. Thought, it is Hogwarts, and peace is over rated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I haven't written a fan fiction in a long time, plus this is my first Hetalia fan fiction and first fan fiction on this website so I'm a little nervous... Okay really nervous.**

**I know it's not spectacular or anything like such, but I try…**

**ANYWHO I would absolutely love if you would favorite this, or follow it. ALSO please comment once in a while. I also like criticism, or even just for you to point out any misspelled words because it helps.**

**BY THE WAY my updates will be completely irregular so maybe I'll post two chapters one day and maybe a month or two later another chapter will be up.**

**So I'll stop my unnecessary rambling** **and go. Hopefully I'll post the first chapter up soon.**

**Good morning/day/night, my lovelies.**

**~ Prosncons1**


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE:

SIX YEARS LATER

Blood pounding in his ears as he ran from his grandfather. His white hair slapping against his forehead, as his blood red eyes scanned a possible hiding place. He may be seventeen, but that does not mean he is any less afraid of his grandfather as he was as a child. Not that he'd admit it out loud.

The albino - Gilbert - ended up swiftly shoving some people out of his way as he ran, dodging others, until he ran into the train, to the compartment he shoved his trunk in before he had went to annoy people and pull pranks.

When he finally reached the compartment, he could see his two friends sitting opposite of each other right by the window. Gilbert, not even breathing heavy from running, opened the door to hear his blonde haired, blue eyed, French friend telling his other friend, a happy go lucky Spaniard, who was eating a tomato - where did he get that? - Some pick up lines for his next conquest.

The albino grinned at the two other boys that made up the BTT along with himself. The BTT is an abbreviation for the 'Bad Touch Trio', and the members of the group - Gilbert, Francis (the Frenchman), Antonio (the Spaniard) - where known for their pranks, charm, and look.

The Bad Touch Trio are famous for their pranks that they never get detention for because how good they are at sneaking about. Also known for their charm, Antonio for his chivalry, Francis for his expertise in everything with love and loving, and Gilbert for his sexiness, and they all have a certain way with words. That and they are absolutely magnificent at snogging.

Last but not least their appearance.

The three boys can all be described as cute, handsome and downright sexy all at the same time. Plus the fact the three all look different. One, Francis, is a blonde with wavy hair, and sapphire orbs, along with a little shadow of a beard giving him a delicate yet rough look. He was fit, but not extremely buff, and hands that know exactly what to do, if you get what I mean.

Another, Antonio, is a brunette, that can get you flustered and make you giggle, and when he looks at you, all you can do is melt. He has beautiful green olives like eyes, and can make you want to lick his tan skin, especially his abs. His oblivion and naivety can sometimes be irritating and hard to put up with, but with his appearance, it's easy to over look it. He also has muscle, and unlike Francis, is buff. Not enough to make him look like he's on steroids - that muggle pill that makes you stronger - but enough to show you he has muscle.

Gilbert, as was said before, is an albino. Crimson eyes, white hair, and snow like skin, that can burn easily. He also has freckles, which are easy to miss considering he has only a few scattered on his cheeks, but none the less it is still there. He too has muscle, though not as much as his Spanish friend, but not as little as his French friend.

Though, the most known thing about the BTT is the way the kiss, like mentioned before, they truly are as magnificent as the rumors say. Thought, only few have kissed the Spaniard, for he hasn't had as much experience as the other two. Not saying he doesn't have experience because, oh boy, he does.

"Hallo! The awesome is here!" Said the Albino, to have grins greet him.

The Bad Touch Trio does have some flaws, the Frenchmen's constant pervert state, the Spaniards naivety, and the most known, the Albino's Awesome Complex. They are also known as heart breakers, ass wholes, and idiots, and have fan girls that can get jealous and well we all know how harmonious fan girls get right? You don't? Well, they become crazy sociopaths that will hurt anyone that comes in between them and their 'lover'.

Like I said, crazy.

"Bonjour Gil! 'Ow 'ave 'ou been?" Asked Francis, who rolled his eyes at Gilbert's 'Awesome'.

"Hola amigo! I haven't seen you in so long! How was your summer?"

"Keseseseses! My bruder vas obviously being uptight, so vas Roderich and my grandvater. Going outside sucked. Stupid easily burnable skin!" sulked Gilbert, only to get a ~Honhonhon from Francis when the word uptight was used, and a 'Fusososososo' from Antonio - The BTT are also known for their extremely weird laugh.

Only then, though, did the door open to show a thick eyebrow-ed Brit, with a annoyed look on his face, already wearing his school robes.

"Frog, prefects, and head of houses are to meet up in the usual compartment." The blonde sneered before turning on his heel, only to stop.

"I suggest changing into your robes, we will be arriving soon." The boy said before closing the door, with Francis glaring in his direction.

"_I suggest changing into your robes._ I despise 'im!" said the Frenchmen, mimicking the Brit.

Gilbert laughed his unusual laugh and Antonio nodded in agreement with Francis because he too, hates the large eyebrow-ed Brit.

The Frenchman huffed as he and the others got out their horrendous school robes. Thought, even with his prissy mood, it did not mean he didn't do his rather long look when both of the other boys stripped off their clothes, to put their stuffy uniform.

A little while later the Frenchman left, waving goodbye to the pair of morons who made up the rest of the BTT. Honestly, thought, the idiots were throwing Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans at each other, trying to catch them bean with their mouths.

* * *

><p>Kiku Honda shook his head as he stared out the window, looking in the distance, the Italian who asked to sit with him blabbering about pasta. He was wondering whether or not it was a good idea to let the Italian in the compartment in the first place.<p>

Soon after thought, he began to think of back at the platform, and how he hadn't any parents to wave him off, and yet his ex best friend had plenty amount of family to get a 'Goodbye' and a 'Be good, don't get into trouble' from. Kiku had once been part of that family, even when he wasn't blood related.

Without meaning to his mind became engrossed with memories of his ex best friend, Yao Wang, and how they would do everything together. How they don't anymore because of-

He shook his head once more, getting rid of the thoughts.

"Ve~ Are you alright-" The Italian began to ask, only to be cut off by the compartment door opening to show a blond boy, with his hair slicked back and his blue eyes serious. The blonde was the German captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Kiku has only ever talked to him in practise and games, duo to the fact he was the Ravenclaw Quidditch team's Seeker.

"Hallo. Sorry to intrude, but may I sit here, everywhere else is full" said the German, who got a hesitant nod from Kiku, and a fierce nod from the Italian Hufflepuff.

"Ciao! My name is Feliciano Vargas, and I like pasta, girls, seista's, flirting, did I mention pasta?" Rambled the Italian as Ludwig sat down beside Kiku.

Unknowingly, as they talked, or refrained from talking, yelled and Ve~ed, the three boys had become one another close friend in the near future, and someone they would be able to rely on.

* * *

><p>"Yaoi?" Repeated the 4th year Lily Luna Potter as she sat with 4th year Roxanne Weasley, Elizabeta Hedervary, Lilian Zwingli and 7th year Katyusha Chernenko.<p>

Elizabeta Hedervary, a Hungarian girl with a frying pan always in her hands, nodded as a grin lit her face, and mischief shinning in her eyes.

"What's that?" Asked Roxanne, who didn't know she'd be reading erotic Yuri fan fictions in the near future. Nor did she know that this year she'd be crushing on a certain big breasted 7th year who was sitting just across from her.

Elizabeta soon began to explain, what Yaoi and Yuri is, and in extreme detailed too. Both Lily and Roxanne had not expected that by asking to sit in this compartment that they would lose all sort of innocence they had left.

To be honest, all they had really wanted was to sit and not be annoyed by annoying older brothers.

* * *

><p>"Where'd Lily and Roxy go?" Asked Fred Weasley II, who received a shrug from his cousin James Sirius Potter. The two were crowded in wrappers of sugary treats and with the amount they had already ate so far, made people wonder how they were able to stay so fit.<p>

One of the two, James, had his shirt rolled to his elbows as they rested on his thighs, and Fred was covering a whole seat with his oddly long legs. Seriously, he was extremely tall for his age.

"No idea, I think they left when we were discussing how to prank the Bad Touch Trio.." James answered as he took a chocolate frog, and started to eat it.

Fred Weasley II and James Sirius Potter are known. Known for the pranks they pull, the looks they have, and the charm that can compete with the Bad Touch Trio head on. Both the duo and the trio are the pranksters of the school, mostly to each other, but never the less, pranksters.

The compartment door opened to show a quiet Canadian Gryffindor, with an amazing arm when it comes to Quidditch, Fred and James should know, the play with the Canadian beater.

"Hey Matthew, what are you doing here?" Asked Fred, who blushed at the blonde boy with violet eyes. Fred Weasley, and James Potter along with a few others were able to see the student, which got the duo angry because the Canadian is a person and deserved to be seen as much as the next guy.

"Well, um, I, eh, got sat on again by, ah, eh, Ivan." Mumbled Matthew, who got angry complaints from both brunettes. Well, as brunette as you can call it. Fred had a melted chocolate color for hair, and James had hair you can consider black if you give him a fleeting look.

"Again! Unbelievable! That stupid Russian can't see that there is an actual person sitting already there!" Fred exclaimed, only to be cut off by James.

"Honestly are they dimwitted or something? Are they blind? And how can you not notice you sat on someone? I bet you gave them a what for."

"I left when he got up to stretch his legs" Matthew mumbled, blushing in shame.

"How long had he been sitting there?" Asked James who made Fred nod, interested as Matthew turned a red that Lovino Vargas can rival. Which is really red considering Lovino Vargas turns a ripe tomato red a lot. That fact alone can make a person worry for their health.

"Twenty minutes" said Matthew barely comprehensible, but loud enough and clear enough that Fred and James heard and where fuming.

"What!" They said in unison, as they began to cuss at the Russian Hufflepuff, only to be cut off by the compartment door opening again to show the DADA teacher, and former Hufflepuff, Teddy Lupin.

"Hello boys, is it alright if I borrow James?" asked the professor, causing James to flush a light pink. Teddy oblivious to the fact James was openly staring at the blue haired, professor.

Teddy Lupin was extremely hot, and it was a fact. The tips of his hair would always turn the emotion he feels, thought it always looked amazing on him. Blue is the color he was born with and so his natural colored hair, and when he is neutral and calm, it would also turned a dark blue if he got sad.

Red is when he's angry and sometimes horny, and pink is embarrassed, purple when he is devious and mischievous, green when he is worried or afraid and or jealous, orange when he is excited and yellow when he is cheerful and energetic. However it was only the tips of his somewhat curly hair for his roots where the color of dark chocolate. He some how pulled the look off without looking completely idiotic.

"I need to ask you something about Victorie" Said Teddy only to have James clench his fists and tighten his jaw. James did not expect that. He hated it too, when all Teddy needed from him was to talk about Victorie. Victorie this, Victorie that, James was sick of it, he hated that the only reason Teddy wants to talk to him was about his cousin.

"Sure" Said James stiffly, ignoring the pity looks his friends gave him as he marched out, Teddy noticing now James' odd behavior.

"Are you alright?" Asked the professor who closed the door to the compartment, and began to follow the boy to an empty one. James crossed his arms as he sat down, and stared out the window.

"I'm fine" Said James through gritted teeth, never giving away his aching heart. At least, he hoped he wasn't.

"Wow, if I knew you were going to be this prissy I would of just asked Fred." Teddy jested only to be glared at fiercely.

"Why didn't you huh? Anyways, didn't you think I might have been in an important conversation?" James snapped, aggravated by this conversation with the former Hufflepuff.

"First your opinion matters to me. That and if talking bad about a Hufflepuff is so important why didn't you just say no?" Shot back Teddy making James' eyes soften, and a soft pink dusted on his cheeks.

"I mean you're like a brother to me" Said Teddy with a smile, oblivious to James' heart breaking.

**A/N: **

**Hello my lovelies! How are you? Did you like this chapter? I Hope! Please review! I would absolutely love it if you did! Or even followed this! Maybe even Favorite this? **

**ANYWHO I hope you catch on with the few pairing I mentioned, if you hadn't I will tell you.**

**Roxanne and Ukraine! It will be adorable! Well I think it will. Also Teddy and James, is it one-sided? Maybe, maybe not. **

**Then there is a few in this chapter I won't mention RIGHT now, but you should be on the look out! Thought I will mention one more.**

**A maybe or maybe not FREDxCANADA. **

**BUT before you start hating on my pairs, I never said it couldn't change. I may change them in the near future. I had a different ship for CANADA. I ship the Canadian with every one! Thought that won't be the case in this story. ALSO this story was originally thought of when I looked at this picture of AMERICA in a Slytherin Uniform, and I hope I don't stray too much from the original pairing. **

**HINT: It has something to do with America.**

**SEE YOU LATER MY BEAUTIFUL READER! **

**~Prosncons1**


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP NOR HETALIA!**

CHAPTER TWO:

Lovino should of realized he'd be stuck with his idiot Frog bastard of a cousin, and his cousin's bastard friends in a carriage, it was that or he have to ride with a bunch or girls who would fan girl about their OTP(?) and squeal every minute.

"Honhonhon~ Lovino 'ave you found anyone interesting ~Honhonhon" Asked Francis as he did a kissing face, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

Maybe Lovino should have opted for the squealing girls. Instead Lovino groaned silently and glared at his wine-bastard cousin. Francis ignored the potential death threat to his life.

Lovino flushed as he discreetly looked at the oblivious Spanish Gryffindor, also one of his wine-bastard cousin's friends. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo also known as one of the members of The Bad Touch Trio and one of the most sought out boys in the school. Lovino knew it was never going to happen, he wasn't talented, at least not like his brother, the same brother Antonio basically fawned over. That everyone fawned over. That and Lovino has a terrible temper and attitude.

"Honhonhon~ 'ith zhat kind of blush, you must 'ave!" said Francis, waving his hair out of his face as he moved closer to his cousin. Francis was - like always - thinking of how he could play cupid. This wasn't the first time either, no his bastard cousin would always try finding someone for him. It was annoying because everyone who had been in a relationship with Lovino then met his brother and realizes that they wanted Feli instead.

"So, 'ho iz zhe one zhat stole my dear cousin's 'eart?" The Frenchman asked only to receive silence and a glare that could kill...again. After a few minutes later a 'Keseseseses' came from the Slytherin Prussian and a chuckle from the Spanish Hufflepuff. Honestly now Francis was becoming a bit frightened for his life. Yet no matter how long they stared at the Italian, only silence would greet their ears.

A little while later the Ravenclaw Frenchmen laughed his laugh and the Bad Touch Trio went back to talking about anything that interested them and anything they found intriguing.

"So how was your summer Lovi?" asked the Spaniard, causing the two others to look at him expectantly.

Yet again the three only ended up with a glare, silence and surprisingly enough a blush but before any of them could ask, the carriage stopped, in which Lovino fled. They were finally at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>If you asked Arthur Kirkland what Hogwarts was to him, he'd say his home. If you asked him why it was home at Hogwarts and not where he lived with his family, he'd glare at you so fiercely that you would actually feel like your breath slipping away and your lungs were being squeezed. If you asked him about family, you'd get a similar reaction. Those who are immune to said reaction were either his friends and or those who constantly annoyed him, well mostly immune.<p>

No one but extremely close friends knew his personal life and he liked it that way. Sure there were rumors every so often that were about him and assumptions but never in his seven years at Hogwarts did the truth about him and his personal life get out. If it did, even if it was such a small and insignificant fact, it spread like a wild fire and that was dangerous. So he was grateful that he was a mystery to most, even if there was one who he wished didn't know, but at least he was sensible enough to not blurt it out.

Francis Bonnefoy was immune to the glare and also the one who knew; Arthur's dirtiest secrets and most shocking affairs, his life beyond the walls of his school. Francis was a friend a long time ago when bickering was to a minimal and the Frenchman was someone the Brit could lean on if ever in need. It seems surreal to the Englishman now. Arthur doesn't quite remember what caused the two boys to become bitter towards each other and have hatred dig its way into their friendship, which was at the time walking on eggshells.

However, it seems that after keeping everything a secret, it was worth nothing because as Arthur sat down he could not help but stare at his eldest brother sitting at the staff's table who was staring at none other but him.

"Arthur, isn't that your brother?" asked Albus Severus Potter a quiet and mysterious boy who followed the gaze of his bushy eyebrow-ed friend. He frowned at the way his friend's face paled and the way Arthur started to wipe his clammy hands on his pants.

He looked as if he'd be sick any moment. Albus grabbed his friend's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze as the blonde boy nodded woefully.

"That he is" said Arthur devoid of all emotion except for resentment.

Scorpius Malfoy, a blonde haired boy with sharp features and grey eyes sat down on the left of Arthur realizing, after a few minutes, the sullen ambiance and turned his head towards his two friends. He first looked at Arthur, who was now staring straight ahead but his eyes told the two that he was far, deep inside the mysterious mind of Arthur Kirkland. Scorpius then looked to Albus Potter who nodded in the direction of the staff's table where he soon found out the cause of Arthur's state.

Scorpius turned back to Albus where the two nodded at each other in understanding and agreement that Arthur should probably head to the Hospital Wing because he looked as if he was going to be sick. Albus then got up from the bench, nudging Arthur to do so as well. Scorpius began to head to the staff's table to tell Madame Pomfrey only to have Arthur grab his wrist, stopping him from moving.

"What about the first years?" asked Arthur looking at the two as he continued to sit, also understanding their silent agreement.

"We can ask Alfred to it, Arthur you look faint and close to puking" said Scorpius, only to have a stubborn Slytherin shaking his head.

"It's my last year, and I don't want to miss anything important like today" Arthur told them, in which they sighed in defeat sitting down once more on the bench. Arthur smiled at the two, trying to reassure that he is fine.

"Arthur!" Called out a voice from the end of the Slytherin table, to see a albino walking up to where the three sat.

"Hello Gilbert" said Arthur, with both Albus and Scorpius nodding in acknowledgement to the red eyed boy.

"I vanted to see vhat got you so pale, you looked like one of zhese ghosts from vhere I vas. Are you okay?" asked Gilbert, only to get a small smirk on the Brit's face.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt concerned! Is the world ending?" Arthur teased, getting a roll of the eyes from the albino.

"Gilbert" called another voice, Ludwig Beilschmidt a sixth year Ravenclaw who happens to be the albino's younger brother. "You have to sit; the sorting is going to start any minute now."

Rolling his eyes again he looked at his brother with a look that clearly said he could not give two shits.

"Hello cutie" teased Arthur to have Ludwig's face flush a lovely pink color. Oh how Arthur just loved to tease.

"Hallo" he said before turning and walking off, his cheeks still a slight pink. Gilbert made a face, it was funny seeing Ludwig getting flustered but how is a completely different story. Now he was just grossed out.

"You're going to make me loze my appetite; honestly he'z mein little bruder!" Said Gilbert before shaking his head and walking off to where he had been sitting with Alfred Jones and Vladimir Popescu.

Soon after Gilbert left the great Hall became quiet to the sight of the Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom leading the first years in. Not long after that the first years where sorted and Professor McGonagall stood at the podium.

"Before we begin to eat I'd like to say welcome first years and welcome back to all of our older students. A reminder that the dark forest is forbidden and anyone who does venture into the woods will have to face a month's worth of detentions. Also to those who venture into the corridors after curfew will have similar consequences. Now, I'd like to introduce some new Professors. First I'd like to introduce Professor Kirkland who will be taking the place of Professor Slughorn. Also Professor Patil who will be taking the place of Professor Trelawney, who is on vacation for the time being. Now that I have said that, I say enjoy" Said the Headmistress before raising her hands in which food began to appear before the entire student body.

_Professor Kirkland_, thought Arthur as he began to feel faint again.

Now if you asked what Hogwarts was to Arthur Kirkland, he'd probably say hell.

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter took one look at the new Potions Master and squealed internally. Same goes for most of the girls and gay guys in the entire school, because he was indeed sexy. He had red hair, nothing like her ginger locks, he had ruby red hair, and by the looks of it, he was a natural red head. No doubt his forest green eyes where something to behold because you can honestly get lost in those like someone can get lost in the forbidden forest. He had creamy skin, the kind that complemented his hair and sharp features but also looked like the kind that burned rather than tanned.<p>

She would never be able to concentrate in class now, and to think she promised her parents she'd do well in school.

She was nudged out of thought by her cousin Roxanne, who stared at her in complete shock, wide eyes as she gaped at the new Professor.

"Lily did you hear that! The new Professor's name is Kirkland! Like Arthur Kirkland! Maybe this year the mysterious hot seventh year will no longer be such an enigma!" She exclaimed, and Lily looked around to see that most of the students figured that out and were whispering to one another, and or still staring at the professor with desire and or jealousy.

Lily looked back at her cousin who was deep in thought. She looked so much like Aunt Angelina, same big brown doe eyes but her skin was lighter as well as her crazy curly hair. She also had freckles all over her face, and whenever Roxanne genuinely smiled she looked so much like Uncle George. She looked goofy and her eyes light up at the most childish things, like her dad. She also had epic skill when she played quidditch and if it wasn't for the other beater, what's-his-name she'd be a beater like her brother Fred but she did say she liked being a keeper rather than anything else so it all worked out.

Lily then looked at Fred, who had no freckles on his face and brown eyes; he has darker hair than Roxanne but not by much. He was also taller than his sister, but also not by much. They were considered twins because of their somewhat similar appearance. Fred however had a more childish personality than Roxanne, who likes to be sensible. Fred also gets into trouble often, where as Roxanne only does when defending someone or when her temper gets out of hand.

Lily looked at them, and then at herself. She looked like her mum, pale skin with ginger hair, extremely short like her dad, and she has dimples, something all her cousins share. Damn dimples, but unlike most of her cousins she has no freckles, not since she was younger. She has shoulder length hair that is unbelievably flat. Honestly you cannot do anything with her hair.

She also has amazing quidditch skills like most of her family. She is extremely fast when playing, which is one of the reasons she is a seeker. Lily is sly and mischievous like her mother, no doubt.

"What do you think he is hiding?" Asked Elizabeta as she looked to the Slytherin's table, like most of the people who realized, and stared at the secretive blonde haired boy who looked calmer and less like he was about to vomit.

"Well whatever it is, I can't wait to find out! I bet it's going to be scandalous!" Lily said deviously with delight. Elizabeta smirked at Lily's wicked way of thinking.

"Lily Potter, you are evil" Elizabeta stated with a grin, only to get a scoff from Roxanne.

"Evil is to kind of a word, honestly, she could corrupt the angles. The devil is what she is! When we were younger she was an absolute menace! You're lucky you didn't have to live with her!" James said jumping into the conversation.

_Live with Lily Potter_, Elizabeta thought dirtily,_ I wouldn't mind that at all._

Blushing slightly, damn she sounded like that bloody Frenchman! Shoving those thoughts in the back of her mind she looked at James.

"She can't be that bad!" Elizabeta said, but the curiosity within her perked up, of what Lily Potter did when she was younger.

"Don't get me wrong, she still is but now our parents can't blame it on the fact she didn't know better" James continued "and to be honest I think she torments more during the holidays." Roxanne nodding her head in agreement.

"Are you finish talking about me as if I'm not here!" said Lily scowling at everyone. For some reason she didn't want Elizabeta knowing that she terrorizes her cousins with pranks.

"Not yet" Roxanne said disregarding Lily with a wave of her hand, obviously teasing the youngest Potter.

"So what did our dear Lily Pad do to frighten her family?" asked Elizabeta, causing Lily's ears to go red when the Hungarian girl used that nick name. How odd, whenever someone else says it, they don't get her flustered but annoyed. Why is it when Elizabeta said it, it sounded pleasant when it came out of her mouth?

"Everything to scaring the living daylight out of us to humiliating us in public. She is a nightmare trust me, you'd be ever so grateful that you never met her before today." Fred said, joining in on the conversation.

"You know what, I hate you all" Said Lily glaring at her cousins only to have them laugh and roll their eyes.

"I'm surprised, usually you'd be all for explaining how you scare us to death, what's changed?" said James, with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

_Why is there a knowing gleam in his eyes, what does he know?_ Lily thought curiously and a little freaked out at how wise her brother looked at that moment. Then he started to speak again.

"No but honestly, she is terrifying." The look is gone, he's still an idiot and not wise in the least.

"Well I hear nothing but compliments from where I sit" Grinned Elizabeta, making Lily smile, with a small blush dusting her pale cheeks.

Lily then began to tell Elizabeta all these embarrassing stories about her family that where because of her, which led to the eldest Potter sibling and the two Weasley's blushing madly and Elizabeta's laughter ringing in Lily's ear, like a melody that would be her lullaby as she fell asleep that night.

And what a wonderful sleep Lily would have.

* * *

><p>The next day was dreadful for Dominique Weasley due to that fact she woke up to the loudest pair of nitwits she's had the ever utmost displeasure of meeting; Bridget Zabini and Sabrina Goyle, who were talking about their amazing summers and where they went and so forth. Dom seriously wanted to bash their skulls in with their<em> amazing <em>summer.

She wasn't particularly fond of mornings.

"Will you two дурныя сукі shut the hell up! Some of us enjoy peace and fucking quiet!" A girl said before glaring daggers at the two annoying girls who sneered at the Belarusian.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Dom said to her best friend Natalia Arlovskaya, a beautiful blonde with a fierce temper - quite like her own - and remarkable fighting skills.

Like said, she has long platinum blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that held so much determination and strength. She is extremely harsh, from even a young age when she had only just arrived at Hogwarts, probably from an even younger age.

Dom even remembers when she had first met the girl, and how terrible she had been.

_Dom had walked up to damn stool that she couldn't even sit on do to the fact it was to tall. Yet determined to sit on it without help and not long after she did, before putting on the raggedy hat. _

_'Dominique Weasley.. Your family breeds like rabbits, honestly! You seem to be a year older than most but that's because you got your letter after Hogwarts had already started last year isn't it... Now where to put you? Brave, no doubt and has a great amount of intelligence, loyal but to an extent... I see that you are completely determined when in a situation that you cannot solve easily and are ambitious to a fault... Very, very sly, can get away with almost everything and you use your Veela blood as an advantage... Yes very sneaky indeed... And seems that you are a trouble magnet as well... I think you should be in _SLYTHERIN_' _

_Dom was so memorized with the shabby hat that it took a minute to assimilate the new information, before she realized what it said and took off the hat. She was so sure she'd be put in Gryffindor like her older sister or in Ravenclaw like Rose, a little disappointed but at least she'd be with Albus, even if they were a year different. She walked off to the Slytherin table to sit next to a girl who was glaring intensely at the plates before her, that Dom nearly thought is would melt a hole through the entire table._

_"What did the table ever do to you that made you gaze upon it murderously" Joked Dom only to have her gaze shift to her, still ever so murderously. _

_She now understands what the hat meant by trouble magnet._

_"I am not in the same house as my big brother! We are being pushed apart by these stupid people." Said the girl but Dom got lost in her accent. what was that Russian? No.._

_"Are you from Belarus?" asked Dom only to have the blonde raise her eyebrow._

_"Yes you are the first who's actually figured it out" Said the girl who Dom remembered the Professor calling out as Natalia A-something._

_"It's because I've been to Belarus, as a summer vacation." said Dom, continuing, "So who is your brother, anyway? I'm Dom by the way" _

_"Natalia, you aren't that stupid like the rest of these people. My brother is the one with a giant white scarf that sits with the people in yellow and black." _

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Natalia Arlovskaya and Dominique Weasley became friends and not long after best friends (and how Dom learned some cuss words in Belarusian).

* * *

><p>The Italian was certainly joyful, mused Hugo Weasley, who observed his best friend Feliciano Vargas, as they sat in the Great Hall looking over their new schedule. Hugo and Feliciano may be a couple years apart, but the two are quite the pair, and there is no doubt that even a thousand year old difference wouldn't change a thing about their friendship.<p>

Hugo, a ginger haired, freckle faced scrawny kid with Feliciano a flirting, pasta loving ditsy guy that everyone loved. It seemed an odd pair and indeed it was. Hugo was wise, enthusiastic, amazing at wizards chess, completely loyal, a hard worker who loved everything to do with muggles - like his grandfather - completely hopeless when it came to romance and relationships, and smelled like fabric softener.

Feliciano was loyal, and hard working and somewhat cowardly.. But even so, he is incredibly talented in everything creative, and beautiful. He is an amazing cook, musician, artist, etc. Also great with romances and relationships and flirting but is unable to teach Hugo because he just doesn't get it, at all. But they do share their enthusiasm for everything they do, who can never understand the dynamics of wizard chess, or even Muggle chess.

"What do you have first?" Asked Feli whose smile lit up the faces of those around the two, the same with Hugo as he said Muggle Studies with a smile that could light a thousand dimly lit fireflies until the shined like stars.

"Great! I have Astronomy and then Arithmancy and then Study of Ancient Runes!" The Italian said happily as he ate some fruit salad.

Hugo grabbed some waffles and started devouring them as he spoke with his mouth full; "I have a free period second and third I have potions, and we all know how terrible I'm at in potions! Oh well!" Hugo shrugged.

And so the two ate, discussing something about vacuum cleaners (some muggle device) and lemon flavored everything.

Odd pair, very, very odd.

* * *

><p>Herbology had ended and Kiku had a free to do whatever he pleased that morning, so he walked out to where he strolled along the edges of the lake, listening to the brisk wind as it nipped at all bare parts of his body.<p>

Kiku was watching the serene lake, looking towards the astounding mountains and the mysterious forests. He was so fascinated by it all and there is no doubt that this is where Kiku wouldn't mind spending his life. Not at Hogwarts but somewhere with a peaceful atmosphere and extraordinary environment, with mountains and lakes and forests.

He felt the calm aura of his surrounding until a voice in the distance yelled and as he turned to see what was commotion, he was hit on the head by a object soaring through the air, and fell into the cold lake before blacking out.

His last thoughts before blacking out; _I should have just gone to the library. _

_A young boy with raven hair and hawk like eyes, sat on his terrace with a manga and his dog, Pochi. The young boy was barely six at the time and as he read, a car drove into the drive way of the empty house next door. They where, apparently the new neighbors and the raven haired boy, Kiku, watched as everyone that was in the car got out. There were two girls, looking about a year or two younger the Kiku, along with three boys, the eldest barely a year older than him, a boy a year younger and a toddler who waddled his way to the front stairs of his new house. The woman who got out of the passenger seat was heavily pregnant and the man, who had been driving took out a simple, small box from the trunk of his car before going inside. The eldest boy looked to where Kiku sat and smiled before rushing inside where his family had gone. _

Kiku supposed that waking up could of been a good thing if not for the shouting and arguing and everything that made his head throb more than it already did. He slowly opened his eyes to see a bunch of people arguing.

There was Gilbert, a Slytherin he knew (just barely), his American friend Alfred-san and his brother he also knew but could not remember the name of, a Gryffindor Spaniard, a Frenchman he knew but also just barely. Also his other friend Arthur, James Potter, Fred Weasley (he knows them due to the fact of how many times he caught them in the corridors when doing rounds at night, same goes for the BTT) Ludwig (the German from the train) and a fuming matron.

Kiku then went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>After the event that took place that morning Ludwig was exhausted.<p>

He had to deal with his idiot of an older brother, who brought a Fanged Frisbee that was clearly not allowed at the school, after helping what's-his-name bring Kiku to the Hospital wing because of his dunderhead brother and that stupid Frisbee. Then after he was kicked out along with his brother and his friends, Arthur (who also happened to be friends with not only his brother but the Japanese kid too), the American, (also a friend of his brother, Kiku and Arthur), that other kid (whatever his name is), the two other troublemakers that were with what's-his-name by the raging matron.

Then afterwards, Yao Wang had bothered the German, asking a million questions about Kiku and when he answered all that damn Gryffindor did was nod before threatening Ludwig to not tell Kiku he asked and walked away without any thanks towards the German.

Plus he had just realized that he needed to speak to the Head of his House about getting the Quidditch Pitch and posting the dates for Quidditch Try Outs, make the schedule for Quidditch practices and discuss with the other Quidditch Captains about times and days, and hopefully Kiku will be back on his feet before everything to do with Quidditch starts because he is indeed a great Seeker.

Ludwig could not be more grateful that he had no more classes left (besides the one he is currently in) and soon he'd be eating his dinner before going to bed and sleeping off the headache he had gotten, but for now he'd just have to restrain himself from falling asleep in History of Magic with the damn professor droning on about something to do with trolls, or was it goblins? Honestly, he couldn't even bring himself to care.

* * *

><p>When entering the large room the Hufflepuff felt certain energy wash over him; like a never ending joy. He started his way towards the corner, were stood a wooden table and short chair and as he walked his eyes trailed over the busy bodies that never seem to stop. He came to a stop at the table, which was only tall enough to reach his knees and had a rough surface that could easily give splinters. On it stood an always lit candle along with a small table cloth that had many holes and stains. He saw that one of the many busy bodies stood next to table, waiting with a look in her innocent doe eyes that says that she'd be willing to please and determination was also embedded in her expression. He looked at the little being that has old clothing that barely covered her tiny body.<p>

"Hello Mister Ivan sir, what would Mister Ivan want Minny to do for him?" asked the house elf eagerly.

"привет Minny. Vodka would be good." said the Russian Hufflepuff who got a fierce nod from the little elf.

"Minny will get that for you right away Mister Ivan" She said enthusiastically.

"Cпасибо Minny" Replied Ivan before having the little elf run off, resolute and steadfast, and soon being lost in the crowd of elves.

It was extremely late at night, but he noticed they had begun to make breakfast already and wash the dirty plates and so forth. Ivan wondered why they were so devoted to helping and so faithful to this school; wouldn't they enjoy doing whatever they wanted? Then again, if they are free elves, he supposes that this is whatever they'd like to do.

Minny came back only moments later with a cup and a large bottle, swiftly moving through the many elves surprisingly enough not bumping into anyone as she held the bottle that was nearly half her size.

"Minny remembers that Mister Ivan like lots of Vodka" Said Minny who placed the cup on the table before pouring the drink inside it.

"Da, I do." Said Ivan ready to help her any time but knew the house elf would be ashamed of any service that wasn't of her own and or the other elves.

"Would Mister Ivan like anything else?" She asked only to have him shake his head, but started to talk before she got upset that she'd not be able to do anything for him.

"I'll call for you if I need you, da?" said Ivan who received a nod before she left him with his drink and his thoughts. He then had a feeling that this year will not turn out like the rest. That this year, change will be inevitable and who knows, maybe for the better.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TRANSLATION:<em>**

**_Belarus - дурныя сукі: Stupid bitches_**

**_Russian - привет: Hi_**

**_Russian - cпасибо: Thank You_**

**A/N:**

**Hello my gorgeous Readers! First I'd like to say Happy Holidays! And it's 2015! How awesome is that! Yet I'm saddened at the fact that it's just another year to having more **_**responsibilities**_**... BLAH! Just thinking of the word sucks! ANYWAY I've received the best gifts ever, your reviews! I want to thank everyone who reviewed because you guys are SO SWEET and nice and everything wonderful! So are the people who follow and favorite and just read this! Honestly you guys are just the BEST!**

**ALSO I would like to thank Kiki Wolf Beilschmidts because this wonderful person gave me a great idea which helped me write this chapter faster! It could of been uploaded faster if I wasn't stuck on how I wanted to write the amazing, probably fluffy, Russia..**

**SO I would like to also say something about the characters, (You can search these up if you'd like) can you picture Daria Sidorchuk as Dom Weasley? AND Karen Gillan as Lily Weasley? AND Ebba Zingmark as Rose Weasley, I certainly can! But that's because I was looking up some info about HP and then gingers and that happened... Any way...**

**HOPEFULLY I can upload the next chapter soon so you all don't have to wait long!**

**AND so these are the few ships I'm going to tell you!**

**UKRAINE x ROXANNE WEASLEY**

**JAMES POTTER x TEDDY LUPIN x VICTOIRE WEASLEY**

**FRED WEASLEY x CANADA**

** /ROMANO x SPAIN**

**Like I said none are for certain! Now enough with my jibber jabber! R&R!**

**Goog morning/day/night my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR HETALIA!**

CHAPTER THREE:

It had been an entire week that passed by since they arrived at Hogwarts but the teachers didn't seem to care. They just kept piling more and more work on the already mountain of assignments the students had to do and so two Gryffindors had decided that it'd be a good idea to try and lessen the increasing amount even if only slightly.

However, these two Gryffindors basically defeated the entire purpose of a library as they whispered to each other, and left their unfinished work on the table along with an untouched quill (also if you were wondering, yes they still refused to evolve and use pens and pencils). These two Gryffindor boys had sat near the windows all the way in the back where they didn't get frightening, life threatening glares along with judgmental sneers from the librarian (that could _nearly_ rival with those from Lovino Vargas). They also sat there because they knew from previous visits to the library that they'd get nothing done (once again defeating the purpose of a library).

"I can honestly say in all my years I've never met anyone so cowardly! For Merlin's sake, grow a pair and tell him! Or at least hint at it. Preferably before the wedding, you don't want to carry this on your shoulders for the rest of your life!" whispered Matthew who only got a scowl as a response. Rolling his eyes at James, he grabbed his hard cover history textbook and hit the eldest Potter sibling over the head.

"What was that for?" Yelped James who rubbed the top of his head and pouted. The Canadian rolled his eyes at the Boy-Who-Lived's son.

"I was hoping that I might knock some sense into you." Matthew said only to be scowled at once more and The Chosen One's eldest son stuck his tongue out at his friend.

James was then hit again.

"Anyway, aside from your abuse, can you help me and Freddy with our next prank on the Brainless Tosser Trio. We need you to make a few simple potions" Says James grabbing a piece of plain parchment and started to write down which potions and the ingredients needed.

"You know I don't like to prank my cousin and his friends, you know they call themselves the Bad Touch Trio, even if it is foolish." Whispered Matthew before he continued "and you also know you and Fred are pretty good at potions."

"You're better at it" said James who got a sigh from his Canadian friend.

"Fine" said Matthew who rolled his eyes once again at his friend, who fist pumped the air and jumped up from his chair only to have it be tipped over and crash to the ground. This is why the librarian hates them so much.

* * *

><p>Rather then going to the library to not do any of his assignments, the German - who constantly says he's of Prussian linage - decided to spend his free period washing the trophies in the trophy room. Although it wasn't much of a decision then being force to as a detention for bringing yet another Fanged Frisbee to Hogwarts (Even after the very thorough search of anything like that in his bags and trunk as well as his letters, and yes the staff had to go through his letters just in case he brought anything banned from the school grounds into Hogwarts). The albino huffed, as sweat dripped down his forehead as he washed the rusty trophies that seemed to never get clean.<p>

"Hey Gil" said a voice in back of the albino, which caused the red eyed boy to jump up and screech like a frighten kitten. It was quite hilarious, the American that stood in back of the albino thought so too considering he was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach, laughing his ass off.

Scowling at the American, the albino stood up straight before walking towards the bucket of dirty water and throwing it on his dear blue eyed friend who now looks like a sewer rat.

"This means _war_" Said the blonde before hexing his Slytherin peer.

It wasn't long until the two smelled like urine, Alfred because of the dirty water and Gilbert because of the spells. The two Slytherins were now sat on the floor, backs against the wall as they stared at all the trophies in silence. The sunlight shining through the window hit the trophies which gave a beautiful light effect because of the reflection and what not.

And so the two just sat there, basked in the peaceful silence until the so called Prussian opened his mouth.

"I'm horny"

"I'm hungry" replied the American before the two became quiet once more.

Slytherins are indeed mysterious creatures.

* * *

><p>Lovino didn't necessarily hate <em>everyone, <em>he just hates a lot of people. Nor was it hate but more of an extremely strong dislike for certain people. Certain people being the people that annoyed him.

Basically everyone.

And because of how irritating people can be (are) Lovino tends to think about a lot of murderous schemes and death and such. Like at the moment as he listen to his twin brother about varies different pastas. And yes, there are more then just one or two kinds of pastas. Actually you can even say that there is a whole spectrum of pasta's. To go into detail, you will have to speak with Feliciano Vargas.

"Vargas" said a deep voice from the back of the two brunettes in which the two looked to see the German Ravenclaw Quidditch captain (the same German Feliciano met on the train).

"Potato-Bastard" Lovino scowled, who recognized the strict captain. Don't get confused, Lovino has never played on the Quidditch team but because he is best friends with Rose Weasley he's never missed a game nor a practice and always criticizes the German.

"Veasley tellz me zhat you are a great beater despite your lazinessa and since Beverly Martin has graduated the zpot is open, and I razher not have to teach a bunch or zecond yearz zhat believe zhey'll be ze next Viczor Crum and Oliver Vood" said Ludwig Beilschmidt only to be a glared at from his Ravenclaw peer.

"_'Despite my laziness'_ I'll have you know you stupid potato, that I am NOT lazy!" Lovino growled viciously.

"I'm just repeating vhat Veasley said." Ludwig shrugged.

"It's _W_easley you patato-bastard" said the Italian Ravenclaw as he glared at the German.

"Lovi is amazing-a at Quidditch! He just-a doesn't play when people are-a around which is why they think he can't play-a! Lovi is a super fast flier and can hit about anything with that beaters bat! I don't know why-a fratello doesn't play since he's super good..." Said the Italian Hufflepuff as he rambled on and in which ended up talking about pasta.

Both Ravenclaws were not surprised about the pasta.

If you've met the Hufflepuff you wouldn't be either.

"Zo anyvay, I better zee you at Try-Outs, Vargaz" Said Ludwig before walking off from where the three stood in the hallway. The twins soon did the same as they headed off to their own respective classes. But not before Feliciano threatened the Raveclaw to participate or else he'd tell Nonno about Lovino's amazing flying which would be hell considering Lovino always used the excuse that Feli was the athletic one - he is on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as seeker - and would get grounded for lying.

Got to love family.

* * *

><p>Arthur was trying to avoid his family.<p>

Every time Arthur went to potions class, he stayed in the back of the class room, and making sure he never is spoken to by the Professor - his older brother - and always has an excuse on why he can't stay after class.

Honestly the amount of excuses are mind-blowing.

Except this time he was fucked. Not bothering to cover up the dread on his face when Professor Kirkland - what a displeasing taste on the tongue while saying such foul words - asks of him to stay behind since they only have lunch next.

"I have to go to the library with some friends" Arthur had said knowing that this over used excuse - because even with the amount of excuses he had, it didn't mean the rest weren't dumbass excuses, he did get most of them from Alfred and Gilbert (that it self was a stupid idea) - wasn't going to work this time around.

"Aye hae no doubt yer friends will understand that ye would hae tae stay behind fur a moment" Said Allistair Kirkland his fists clenched and voice clipped.

Arthur's face paled as his older brother placed a silent charm on the room when everyone left. The red haired man than looked at his younger brother in the eye before speaking.

"Ye haven't been answering Patrick, Dylan, and Gillian's letters" says Allistair, staring at Arthur firmly, his voice low and harsh, and gave his younger brother a look that meant no room for argument. Of course, Arthur is a Slytherin as well as a tsundere so argument was undoubtedly going to happen.

"That is because I don't want to talk to those damn people" said Arthur angrily, all anxiousness leaving his body as rage to control of his actions.

"'_Those damn people' _are yer damn siblings! Aye don't care if ye hate us all, we hae a right tae ken where oor wee brother haes bin fur the past eight years!" Yelled a furious redhead who then stood up from his comfortable chair.

"You lost that right a long time ago!" Arthur says darkly, hate shinning in those jade eyes. Allistair scowls at the youngest Kirkland before speaking firmly.

"Ye will be spending Yule with us," Allistair continued, "Whether ye want tae or not, willingly or not."

"Now git oot o' mah class room" said the Professor, authority clear in his words. Arthur turned around and walked out of there as fast as he could (because he wanted to, not because Allistair told him to) , his hands now closed into fists, and shaking with anger.

Watching his younger brother slam the door, he sighs, face palming before running his hands through his ruby red hair. He felt guilty, the first time in a long time he saw his youngest brother, and he had to mess it up with his temper. It was partly (mostly) his fault for his brother's absence in his life so he had no right to get angry at Arthur. To think he'd still be clueless on where Arthur would have been if it wasn't for his friend Kingsley Shacklebolt (the Minister of Magic who was elected just the year before) asking him if he wanted to teach as a professor at Hogwarts. The only reason Allistair even agreed was because he needed money to put food on the table and a roof over his siblings head.

Even then, it took a long time for Allistair to even consider teaching a bunch of snotty, idiotic children, no matter how much he really loves kids and has a warm spot in his heart for them. He could still remember the conversation he had with the Minister of Magic about the teaching job.

_"No" said the red head, not even looking back at his friend as he nursed his hangover with more booze. It was working for the most part, but no doubt will give him a worse hangover the next day. _

_"Come on Allistair! You've been overworking yourself with that damn job you have, and the fact you are still trying to find Arthur even after eight years, you need a break! Plus this is a good job, great pay, you will be given meals, a place to stay and not have any of it taken out of your pay check! Enough for your siblings and yourself!" Kingsley said grabbing the booze out of his dear friend's hands, only to be glared at. _

_"Aye said no" the eldest Kirkland sibling said firmly before taking back his booze. _

_"Allistair Kirkland why not! You have every reason to! For Merlin's sake, think of yourself for once! You know this will be a piece of cake (Muggle Saying) since your a genius in Potions and you love children as much as you deny it! You know as well as I do Dylan, Patrick, and Gillian will be able to handle themselves and Peter (their young cousin) is in great hands with his adoptive parents!" Said Kingsley only to get a scowl from the red head._

_"'N' whit about Arthur? Who'll look fur him? He cuid be ony whaur! He might even be hurt! Whit about him?" He yelled, all anger lost as he finished his sentence and began to sulk again._

_"I'll look for him, I am looking for him, but please, just take this job. I swear you'll even be grateful for taking it. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going, I have work. I expect your resume to be in before the next year starts" was said before he left, leaving Allistair to his thoughts. _

_This wasn't the first time Kingsley told him to take the job that summer, but it was the first time he told Allistair about anything about being grateful and giving him a time limit. With more thought on the subject, Allistair decided that maybe this will actually be good for him. So before regretting his decision, he wrote his resume and sent it off. The hangover he'd have the next day would erase any memory of what he did until he got a reply from the Headmistress telling him he got the job. He did regret it but still thanked his friend in his mind. _

_'That sneaky bastard' _thought the red haired Professor, laughter bubbling in his throat. Kingsley had found Arthur and told Allistair to apply to this damn job, knowing very well that Arthur would be here. Now all Allistair had to do was find a way to make it up to his dear wee brother.

Shaking his head, he'd remind himself later to thank his friend and shout at him for keeping such knowledge of his brother's whereabouts from him, and began to correct some assignments the 6th years had done.

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom sat in the Herbology class room, watching the setting sun give a heavenly glow to the room, lighting the tears of a plant, as well as give the room a lovely and peaceful aura. Sighing pleasently, he almost didn't notice a 5th year student in the room by the door. Surprised, Neville stood waving his hand for the child to enter the class room.<p>

"Why, hello Miss Zwingli" said Neville setting down the tea cup he had been holding, "You had startled me, come on in."

"I'm sorry Professor," apologized Liesel Zwingli, as she walked in the class, standing near the Puffapods, admiring the plant before looking to the smiling Professor.

"I was, um, wondering if you've seen Alice? I haven't seen her since Lunch and Dinner will be served soon, and I can't find her. She had a free period, but I've checked the common room, library, by the lake, Hagrids Hut, the trophy's room (in case she got a detention), but I can't find her" Liesel said to get a chuckle from the professor.

"Did you check the Kitchen? She might be helping the elves with dinner.. again" the Herbology professor said only to get a shake of the head from the 5th year.

"I completely forgot about the Kitchen! Thanks so much Professor! I was worried she'd get in trouble or something!" Exclaimed Leisel, rushing to the door, only to be stopped by Neville.

"You know Liesel, Alice had asked my wife and I if you could come over for Christmas, and we'd love to have you. That is, if you're family says your allowed" Neville said, and Liesel beamed.

"Thanks Professor," was all the Hufflepuff said, before running off to find Neville's daughter.

He chuckled, noticing that both Alice and Liesel are constantly around each other, Alice talking about Liesel whenever she gets the chance (blushing most of the time when doing so). They also seemed oblivious to the fact they were almost too close to be just labeled as friends (if you catch Professor Longbottom's drift) and Neville didn't have to be a divination Professor to know that in the future the two girls might be more then just friends. The only thing Professor Longbottom will have to worry about is that if that does happens, his daughter may be in danger because of Liesel's brother. Vash Zwingli may not be able to do magic but he owns enough guns to know to protect his sister without any hex or charm.

Looking out the window, he saw that the sun was nearly gone and that it was probably time to go to dinner, so he got up, drinking the rest of his now cold tea before walking out to head to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Yao Wang sat at his house table talking with his best friends (Debbie Thomas and Sophie Finnigan, who happen to be dating) when he peered at the Ravenclaw table, to see Kiku Honda chatting with Louis Weasley and Gryffindor Elizabeta Hedervary. Yao watched as the 6th year's lips moved rapidly, probably discussing something he like's immensely. Those damn lips, how they keep him up at night, most nights. Yao has wondered so many times, how they'd feel on his own, smooth, or chapped? Flavored or not? Warm or cold?<p>

"He's doing it again Soph" Said Debbie, who got a nod from her lover.

"I know, why did I think this year he might actually live up to the Gryffindor name and resolve the _big _fight, they had all those years ago" Said Sophie rolling her eyes at the word big, who then received a glare from Yao, who was sat across from her and Debbie.

"You know I hear every word your saying" The 7th year Gryffindor boy growled, only to be ignored by the two girls.

"Honestly thought this was the year, it sucks to say I might actually lose the bet" Debbie sighed, letting her lover rub her back and kiss her cheek.

"You bet on my love life!" Exclaimed Yao, getting a few looks from those that sat near the three.

"Obviously, what do you think we do when we get bored out of our mind?" said Sophie before continuing, "besides sex."

Yao turned pink at the thought of his two best friends going at it heavily. He then had a chicken leg thrown at his face.

"Stop being a pervert Yao!" Debbie said as Sophie began to eat her food on her plate that was made up of nuggets, a burger and an apple.

This is how the rest of the dinner went for the three, who were not aware of the frequent looks from the Japanese Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>The three Ravenclaw boys gathered in the common room after dinner, discussing Quidditch, Blibbering Humdinger, and the Transfiguration homework. The three boys sat on the couch, one grabbing a book from the bookcase, the other eating a raw potato, and another grabbing a blanket to wrap himself in.<p>

"I don't understand how you can eat that without wanting to throw up" said Lysander Scamander, holding a book of biographies about famous muggles. He sat next to his twin brother, Lorcan who was wrapped in a rich blue colored blanket, napping. Lorcan even had a dazed look when he slept, and was probably dreaming of Crumple-Horned Snorkackor something along those lines.

"Zhey are delicious raw, I don't know vhat you are talking about" said Ludwig, holding the basket full of raw potato's closer to him.

"Maybe it's because your basically the living German stereotype" murmured Lorcan, before falling back asleep. Lysander nodded before going back to the book, opening it to the page he left off at. Ludwig, after finishing his potatoes, summoned a parchment and quill with his wand. He began to write, names, and times, days, and so on.

Once Lysander finished the book (300 pages) an hour had passed and Ludwig was still writing. Lorcan was still napping and visible drool was coming out of his mouth. Rolling his eyes, he wiped his brother's drool with a tissue he found in his pockets.

"So what do you think?" Asked Ludwig, shoving the paper in Lysander's hands, which greeted him the sight of Quidditch plays, the schedule for Quidditch, who is the people already on the team from last year and the drills for the try-out this year.

Checking it out, he nodded to some, crossed out others and handed it back to the German.

"Why would you cross out some Quidditch practises?" Asked the German, only to get a look of disbelief from his friend.

"First reason is we have school work, and no one would have time to do it when every single minute we're practising. Second reason is because you'd over work us so much, that when we actually face someone, we'd be so tuckered out we would begin to know what to do. Third reason is because the're other quidditch teams that need to practise too," Lysander said.

Ludwig began to sulk and eat more potatoes that had not been there a moment ago.

Then again, they are at a school of magic.

* * *

><p>Alice knew she sometimes worried her best friend Liesel, but couldn't help but love the trouble and thrill of it all. Today, before she had headed off to the kitchen to help the elves, she agreed to help Lily Potter dig out dirt on the Kirkland family which obviously included digging through the Professor's personal items. She tried to reassure Liesel but knew that it was wasted effort considering the fact the 5th year Hufflepuff will never stop worrying. She'd try again tomorrow, hopefully with more luck to convince her friend that it'll be fine.<p>

Not to long after thinking that, Alice fell into a deep sleep and in her sleep she dreamt.

#

_ She's in a large field, on a sunny day, a breeze passing and cooling her hot skin that felt sticky due to the sweat dripping down her forehead and upper lip. Her vision blurred for a few moments before it cleared and she saw a figure in the distance. As the figure grew closer, Alice was able to recognize the figure who turned out to be Liesel. _

_Her best friend wore a white dress with purple flowers and a violet hair band. Liesel glowed in the sun light; her hair looked golden, skin shinned and sparkled. Alice had no words that were able to describe Liesel's beauty, for it would not do her justice._

_The younger Hufflepuff walked closer until they were inches apart. Even so, Liesel took Alice's hand, smiling gently, her laughter like a lullaby, softer then those of a flower's petal. The younger Hufflepuff's hand felt warm, and Alice loved the warmth, wanting plenty more. Alice pulled her best friend closer, bodies pressed against each other but Alice felt selfish, so grabbing Liesel's clothing, she tore the dress to reveal..._

_#_

Alice woke up breathing heavily, red in the face and extremely aware of what she had just dreamt. Fortunately for her, every other girl in her dorm was already at breakfast, so she was able to fix herself and calm herself enough to actually walk out of the damn dorm. That is, until she saw her best friend sitting on the couch waiting for her..

* * *

><p><strong><em>TRANSLATE :<em>**

_**Italian - Fratello : Brother**_

**_Somewhat Scottish - Aye hae no doubt yer friends will understand that ye would hae tae stay behind fur a moment : I have no doubt your friends will understand that you would have to stay behind for a moment_**

**_Somewhat Scottish - Those damn people' are yer damn siblings! Aye don't care if ye hate us all, we hae a right tae ken where oor wee brother haes bin fur the past eight years : Those damn people are your damn siblings! I don't care if you hate us all, we have a right to know where our little brother has benn for the past eight years._**

**_Somewhat Scottish - Now git oot o' mah class room : Now get out of my class room_**

**_Somewhat Scottish - 'N' whit about Arthur? Who'll look fur him? He cuid be ony whaur! He might even be hurt! Whit about him? : And what about Arthur? Who'll look for him? He could be anywhere! He might even be hurt! What about him?_**

**A/N:**

**Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry if it was a long wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!** **If you did enjoy this chapter or didn't, please review! Also if you think that I can improve on something please let me know! Even if it is only with grammar and spelling mistakes! I just love it when I get feed back! But you don't have to! Just by Following or to Favorite this or by just simply Reading this is like drinking a tall glass of wonderfulness! **

**By the way, when I describe Arthur (England)'s eyes, I like to imagine they change depending on how he behaves, not like Teddy who is an actual Metamorphmagus. I just like to picture his eyes turn the color of jade when angry, the colorr of emerald when happy and forest-green when neutral.**

**********JAMES POTTER, ALICE LONGBOTTOM & FRED WEASLEY: 6TH YEAR. **

**********ALBUS POTTER, SCORPIUS MALFOY, ROSE WEASLEY, DOM WEASLEY : 5TH YEAR. **

**********LILY POTTER, ROXANNE WEASLEY, HUGO WEASLEY, LOUIS WEASLEY : 4TH YEAR**

**********ALSO, I'M CHANGING LIECHTENSTIEN'S NAME FROM LILAN TO LIESEL! **

**ANYWHO I'm going to try to keep this short and sweet.**

**THE PAIRINGS/SHIPS: **

**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER x TEDDY LUPIN x VICTOIRE WEASLEY**

**UKRAINE x ROXANNE WEASLEY**

**FRED WEASLEY x CANADA**

** /ROMANO x SPAIN**

**HUNGARY x LILY LUNA POTTER**

**CHINA x JAPAN **

**ALICE LONGBOTTOM x LIECHTENSTEIN**

*********SHIPS MAY CHANGE**

**Have a wonderful morning/day/night my beautiful readers!**


End file.
